1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming a color image, for example, by using X-rays and, in particular, to a process for quickly obtaining a color image of good quality by subjecting an exposed photosensitive material to a development treatment without a desilverization or a bleaching step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has hitherto been known a process for forming a color image using an X-ray sensitive material by coupling or color development of a X-ray sensitive material containing a coupler. This process, however, has the drawback that it requires complicated procedures and equipment for performing the development and subsequent desilverization and fixing and also a long processing time. In addition, such prior processes have another disadvantage in that the color image obtained is only slightly discernable by observation using transmitted light because of the low contrast and density of the image.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for forming quickly a color image of a high contrast and a high density on a monochromatic material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for forming quickly a color image of a high contrast and a high density on a monochromatic X-ray sensitive material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for forming quickly a color image of a high contrast and a high density on a color X-ray sensitive material.